Freddy Aguilar Filmography
This is The Filmography of American Voice Actor Freddy Aguilar Born: December 3, 2001 Voice-Over Filmography Anime List of Voice Performance in Anime Pokémon: Master Quest (Phanpy) Beyblade (2003) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Digimon Frontier (2003) (Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi) Beyblade: V-Force (2003–2004) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Pokémon Advanced (2003–2004) (Ash Ketchum, Max, Drew) Yu-Gi-Oh! (2003–2006) (Yugi Muto) Megaman NT Warrior (2003–2006) (Lan Hikari) Sonic X (2003–2006) (Tails, Chris) Inuyasha (2003–2006) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Pokémon Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (Ash Ketchum, Max, Drew) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Duel Masters (2004–2006) (Shobu, Rekuta) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) (Chiro) Astro Boy (2004–2007) (Astro Boy) Pokémon Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (Ash Ketchum, Max, Drew) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Bation Misawa, Zane Truesdale, Lyman Banner, Atticus Rhodes, Marcel, Yugi Muto) Naruto (2005–2009) (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakuke Uchiha) Pokémon Chronicles (2006) (Jimmy) Daigunder (2006–2007) (Akira Akebono) Spider Riders (2006–2007) (Hunter Steele) Eureka Seven (2006–2007) (Renton Thurston) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (Max, Drew) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl (2007–2008) (Kenny, Paul, Barry) Dinosaur King (2007–2010) (Max Taylor, Rex Owen) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) (Kenny, Paul, Barry) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Joseph Joe Brown, Klaus Von Herzon, Billy Gerbert, Tatsuya, Makoto, Takashi, Kosuke, Christopher, Travis) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (2008–2011) (Yusei Fido, Jack Atlas, Leo) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) (Kenny, Paul, Barry) Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (Baron Leftory, Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Ace Grit) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) (Kenny, Paul, Barry) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2011) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Tsubasa Otori, Sora Akatsuki, Hyoma) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) (Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) (Tepig, Trip, Cilan) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011–2012) (Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Robin, Noah, Rafe) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011–2012) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Tsubasa Otori, Masamune Kadoya, Hyoma Zeo Abyss, Toby, Aleksei) TaI Chi Chasers (2011–2012) (Rai, Tori, Finn) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2015) (Yuma Tsukumo) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destines (2012–2013) (Tepig, Trip, Cilan, Cameron) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Tsubasa Otori, Masamune Kadoya, Yuki Mizusawa, Chris, Hyoma, Zeo Abyss, Toby, Aleksei) Inuyasha: The Final Act (2012–2013) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Pokémon: Black And White: Adventures In Unova (2013) (Cilan, Cameron) Pokémon: Black And White: Adventures In Unova And Beyond (2013) (Cilan) Tenkai Knights (2013–2014) (Guren Nash, Ceylan Jones, Chooki Mason) Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013–2014) (Takanosuke Shishiya, Tsubasa Otori) Digimon Fusion (2013–2015) (Mikey Kudo) Pokémon: The Series: XY (2014) (Clemot) Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest (2015) (Clemot) Yo-Kai Watch (2015–Present) (Nathan Adams) Pokémon: XY & Z (2016–2017) (Clemot, Cilan) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–2018) (Riley Akaba, Yuto, Sora Perse, Jack Atlas) Beyblade Burst (2016–Present) (Valt Aoi) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (2017) (Gladion) Beyblade Burst Evolution (2017–2018) (Valt Aoi) Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2018–Present) (Playmaker) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018–Present) (Galdion) Mecard (2018–Present) (Jason, Dabby) Beyblade Burst Turbo (2018–Present) (Valt Aoi) Animation List of voice performances in animation Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? (2003) (Robot Jones) Dexter’s Laboratory (2003) (Dexter, Mandark) Hey Arnold! (2003–2004) (Eugene Horowitz) George Shrinks (2003–2004) (George Bernard Shrinks) My Dad the Rock Star (2003–2004) (Willy Zilla) Cubix: Robots For Everyone (2003–2004) (Connor) What’s New Scooby-Doo (2003–2005) (Additional Voices) The Save-Ums! (2003–2006) (Foo) Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006) (Raimundo Pedrosa) Clifford’s Puppy Days (2003–2006) (Clifford, Shun, Zo) Dora the Explorer (2003–2007) (Diego) Kim Possible (2003-2007) (Ronald, Ron, Stoppable, Rufus) Tutenstein (2003–2008) (Tut-Ankh-En-Set-Amun) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003–2008) (Billy) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) (Brad, Tuck, Sheloden) The Fairly OddParents (2003–2017) (Cosmo) Blue’s Clues (2004) (Blue) Baby Looney Tunes (2004–2006) (Baby Sylvester, Baby Pepe) Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2004–2006) (Jake Long) Maya & Miguel (2004–2007) (Miguel Santos) Danny Phantom (2004–2007) (Danny) Peep and the Big Wide World (2004–2007) (Chirp, Peep) Codename: Kids Next Door (2004–2008) (Number 2, Number 4) All Grown Up! (2004–2008) (Chuckie Finster, Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends (2004–2009) (Mac) Cyberchase (2004–2010; 2013–2015; 2017–Present) (Silder, Scanner, Pearl, Ollie) Dragon Tales (2005) (Max, Enrique) Pet Alien (2005) (Tommy Cadle) The Buzz on Maggie (2005–2006) (Pupert) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005–2007) (Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Dennis Lee) American Dragon: Jake Long (2005–2007) (Jake Long) Robotboy (2005–2008) (Tommy Turnbull) Johnny Test (2005–2008) (Johnny Test) ChalkZone (2005: 2008) (Rudy) Camp Lazlo (2005–2008) (Lazlo, Raj, Clam) Ben 10 (2005 TV Series) (2005–2008) (Ben Tennyson) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005–2008) (Aang, Toph, Zuko) Go Diego Go! (2005–2009) (Diego) Squirrel Boy (2006–2007) (Rodney, Andy) The Replacements (2006–2007) (Todd Bartholomew) Tom and Jerry Tales (2006–2008) (Droopy) Hanny Manny (2006–2009) (Felipe, Pat, Flicker) The Emperor's New School (2006–2008) (Kuzco) Yin Yang Yo! (2006–2009) (Yang) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006–2010) (Wubbzy) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–2016) (Chip, Dale) Little Einsteins (2007–2008) (Melody) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007–2008) (Manny Rivera, El Tigre) Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007–2008) (Tolee, HoHo) Sknuk Fu! (2007–2008) (Rabbit) Famous 5: On The Case (2008) (Max Kirrin) Total Drama Island (2008) (Noah) Three Deilvery (2008–2009) (Sid) The Mighty B! (2008–2009) (''Happy Walter Higgenbottom, Benjamin "Ben" Higgenbottom) ''Ben 10: Alien Force (2008–2010) (Kevin Ethan Levin, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson) Phineas And Ferb (2007–2015) (Ferb Fletcher) The Amazing Spiez! (2009–2012) (Marc Clark) Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009–2012) (Lok Lambert) The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) (Alfred Hedgehog) Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2010–2011) (Additional Voices) Chloe’s Closet (2010–2011) (Additional Voices) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010–2012) (Kevin Ethan Levin, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson) Pound Puppies (2010–2013) (Squirt) Generator Rex (2010–2013) (Rex Salazar) Bubble Guppies (2011) (Gil, Nonny) Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (2011–2012) (Ky Stax) Xiaolin Chronicles (2013–2015) (Raimundo Pedrosa) PAW Patrol (2013–Present) (Ryder) Sonic Boom (2014–2017) (Tails) Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014–2017) (Pablo) The Tom and Jerry Show (2014–Present) (Tuffy) OK K.O Let’s Be Heroes (2017–Present) (K.O) Big Hero 6: The Series (2017–Present) (Hiro) Puppy Dog Pals (2017–Present) (Bingo) Muppet Babies (2018) (2018–Present) (Baby Gonzo; Rowlf the Dog) Summer Camp Island (2018–Present) (Oscar Peltzer, Pajamas) Blue’s Clues & You (2019) Animaniacs (Reboot) (TBA 2020) (Yakko, Wakko) Feature Film List of Voice Performance In Feature Films & Direct-To-Video And Television Films Anime Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (Ash Ketchum, Max) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) (Yugi Muto) Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass (2004) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Inuyasha The Movie: Swords Of An Honorable Ruler (2005) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (Ash Ketchum, Max, Troy) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Pokémon: The Mastermind Of Mirage Pokémon (2006) (Ash Ketchum, Max) Pokémon: Laucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) (Ash Ketchum, Max) Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate (2006) Inuyasha The Movie: Fire On The Mystic Island (2006) (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo) Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) (Max) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time & Darkness (2008) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness (2009) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions (2011) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Lyman Banner, Jack Atlas, Leo) Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom (2011) (Tepig, Cilan) P''okémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012) (Cilan)'' Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) (Cilan) Pokémon: Dianice and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) (Clemont) Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) (Clemont) Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) (Clemont) Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie (2016) (Nathan Adams) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) (Yugi Muto) Animation Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) (Piglet, Roo, Winnie The Pooh) Scooby-Doo! And the Monster of Mexico (2003) Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade (2003) Recess: All Growned Down (2003) Brother Bear (2003) The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Clifford’s Really Big Movie (2004) Teacher’s Pet (2004) Winnie The Pooh: Springtime With Roo (2004) (Piglet) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: House Of Bloo’s (2004) (Mac) Popeye’s Voyage: The Quest For Pappy (2004) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) Mickey’s Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) The Incredibles (2004) Barbie As The Princess And The Pauper (2004) The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) (Cosmo) Mulan 2 (2005) Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) (Piglet, Roo, Winnie The Pooh, Lumpy the Heffalump) Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) (Piglet, Roo, Winnie The Pooh, Lumpy the Heffalump) My Life As A Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (2005) (Brad, Tuck, Sheldon) Stanley’s Dinosaur Round-Up (2005) (Stanley) Tarzan 2 (2005) Kim Possible: So The Drama (2005) (Ronald, Ron, Stoppable, Rufus) Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) Barbie: Fairlytopia (2005) Bambi 2 (2006) Rugrats Tales From The Crib: Three Jacks And A Beanstalk (2006) Barbie: Mermadia (2006) Brother Bear 2 (2006) The Fox And the Hound 2 (2006) (Copper) Over The Hedge (2006) The Ant Bully (2006) Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) Barbie Fariytopia: Magic Of The Rainbow (2007) Disney: Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) WALL-E (2008) (WALL-E, Eve) Bolt (2008) BURN-E (2008) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination (2008) (Mac) Toy Story 3 (2010) (Buttercup) La Luna (2011) Toy Story: Hawaiian Vacation (2011) (Buttercup) Phineas And Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension (2011) (Ferb Fletcher) Winnie The Pooh (2011) (Piglet, Winnie The Pooh, Roo) Pixie Hollow Games (2011) A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) (Cosmo) Brave (2012) A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) (Cosmo) Top Cat: The Movie (2013) Despicable Me 2 (2013) (Antonio) A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) (Cosmo) Big Hero 6 (2014) (Hiro) Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) (Sherman) Tom And Jerry: Santa’s Little Helpers (2014) (Tuffy) Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) Maya The Bee (2015) (Maya) The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Linus, Pig-Pen) The Good Dinosaur (2015) (Spot) The Secret Life of Pets (2016) (Max) Kubo And The Two Strings (2016) (Kubo) Storks (2016) Top Cat Begins (2017) Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (2017) Coco (2017) (Miguel) Maya The Bee: The Honey Games (2018) (Maya) Incredibles 2 (2018) The Secret Life Of Pets 2 (2019) (Max) Invader Zim: Enter The Florpus (2019) (Gir) Rocko’s Modern Life: Static Cling (2019) (Rocko) Live-Action Filmography List of Acting Appearances on Television Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990–2005) (Freddy Aguilar) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Future of Star Wars (2000) (Freddy Aguilar) Summer School With Freddy Aguilar (2003) (Freddy Aguilar) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Save the Future (2005) (Freddy Aguilar) Freddy Aguilar the Show; Trouble In New York City (2007) (Freddy Aguilar) The Thunder Aguilar Christmas (2015) (Freddy Aguilar) Film List of Acting Appearances on Film Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) (Freddy Aguilar) Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2021) (Freddy Aguilar) Video Games List of Voice Performances in Video Games Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003) (Baby Luigi) Billy Hatcher And The Giant Egg (2003) (Billy Hatcher) Sega Superstars (2004) (Billy Hatcher) Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) (Baby Luigi) Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) (Wakko, Yakko) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force (2006) Cartoon Network Racing (2006) (Buttercup, Dexter, Mandark) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) (Silver, Tails) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force 2 (2007) Mario Kart Wii (2008) (Baby Luigi) Mario Super Sluggers (2008) (Baby Luigi) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) (Ike, Marth, Link, Pit) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) (Silver, Tails, Billy Hatcher) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force 3 (2008) Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) (Silver, Tails) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2009) (Marucho Marukura, Billy Gerbert, Klaus Von Herzon, Shun Kazami) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s: Tag Force 4 (2009) PokéPark Wii: Pikachu‘s Adventure (2010) (Phanpy) Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) (Baron Leftory, Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Ace Grit) Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) (Tails, Billy Hatcher, Alex Kidd) Sonic Free Riders (2010) (Silver, Tails) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s: Tag Force 5 (2010) Toy Story 3: The Video Game (2010) Fire Emblem: New Mystery Of The Emblem (2010) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) (Buttercup, Dexter, Mandark) Nicktoons MLB (2011) Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) (Silver, Tails) PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) (Tepig) Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) (Pit) Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (2012) (Tails, Alex Kidd) Sonic Dash (2013) Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) (Silver, Tails) Mario Kart 8 (2014) (Baby Luigi, Link) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) (Ike, Marth, Cloud, Dark Pit, Pit, Link, Robin, Shulk) Looney Tunes Dash (2014) Fire Emblem Fates (2016) Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) (Silver, Tails) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2017) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale) Mario Sports Superstars (2017) (Baby Luigi) Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Fire Emblem Warriors (2017) (Robin, Marth, Takumi, Rowan, Chrom) Nickelodeon Kart Racers (2018) (Tommy Pickles) Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) (Ike, Marth, Cloud, Dark Pit, Pit, Link, Robin, Shulk) Internet The Fairly Odd Phantom (2017)